Simon and Garfunkel
Simon and Garfunkel were a widely popular band, consisting of Paul Simon and Art Garfunkel. They were both very well-liked among a respectable audience for their inventive music, which blended then-modern rock with old fashioned folk music into a genre known as "folk-rock". Together, they were great and many of their songs climbed to the top of the charts, worldwide, including but not limited to The Sound of Silence, Mrs. Robinson, The Boxer, and Bridge Over Troubled Water. Due to a myriad arguments, stemming from creative differences, Simon and Garfunkle broke up in 1970 and went their separate ways, both as solo singers. Paul Simon became extremely successful, far more so than he was, with Garfunkel, to the point where his fame in the 1960's looked rather mild, compared to his newfound peak in glory in the 1970's. Art Garfunkel on the other hand, did not experience the same luxury, as his solo music was critically panned and despised by fans of his former, band worldwide. Fictionalized versions of them have made a number of appearances in Family Guy. Biography In "A Picture's Worth $1000", Garfunkel was a busker in the middle of the park and nobody liked his music. In "To Love and Die in Dixie", Peter Cutaway Gags about the time he was in a folk music trio as his first gig. In the cutaway, it is revealed the other two members of the trio were Simon and Garfunkel, pitching songs. Peter suggests "Mrs. Flechenstein" but Simon notes he has been pitching it for an hour, but it is just not a very attractive name, angering Peter who then assumes they are also ignoring "Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Lowry Seasoning Salt. He angrily quits the band and then states that he is going to fight in the Vietnam War. In "Road to Germany", a Nazi told Mort that he looked like Garfunkel. In "The Big Bang Theory", Stewie insults Brian's singing, calling him "The universe's version of Art Garfunkel." In "Into Harmony's Way", Peter and Quagmire become a musical duo that eventually breaks up. Afterwards, Quagmire returns to Peter, thinking that he's nothing without his partner. He then asks "What was Simon without Garfunkel?" to which Peter replies with "Wildly successful?" Quagmire realizes that this was a bad comparrison and says that it was beside the point. In "Scammed Yankees", Paul Simon plays a folk song about Peter Griffin, when the latter gets lost in Africa. In "The Peter Principal", Peter cutaway gags about the time he won a game of Simon Says. In the cutaway, Peter is shown in the band of Simon and Garfunkel, telling the latter, "Simon says 'Leave the band.'.". In "Brian Dates a Bitch", Stewie Griffin tells Brian that Max the boxer is the same boxer that Simon and Garfunkel wrote about. Brian denounces this and Stewie admits that he told a "Lie la lie.", waxing the lyrics of the aforementioned song. Steiwe punctuates this joke by clicking his clicker. Simon and Garfunkel appear in the audience and Simon thanks Stewie for giving them a shout-out. Garfunkel asks if he can get a line. Simon tells him "Nope." and clicks a clicker of his own. In "No Giggity, No Doubt", a parody of "The Sound of Silence" plays, called "Firemen Are Not Good Friends". Gallery Simon Says Leave the Band.png|Simon says "Leave the band." Category:Characters Category:Bands Category:1960's Category:Groups Category:Celebrities Category:Real People Category:Caucasians Category:Blondes Category:Brunettes Category:Seniors Category:Silent Generation Category:Singers Category:Musicians Category:Guitarists